This invention relates to a technology for analyzing sensor data and presenting a result of the analysis.
In recent years, big data has attracted attention, and a technology for quantitatively measuring human behaviors including walking and sleeping through use of a wearable sensor has become widespread. Particularly in corporations, there has been an increase in attempts to use the big data for decision making in business administration and management. In a corporation, it is possible to quantitatively analyze behaviors of its employees and customers through utilization of human behavior data. Meanwhile, in a corporate organization, achievements are produced as a result of how a plurality of people have related to each other, and hence a method of enhancing productivity of an individual may differ from a method of enhancing productivity of an entire organization. In view of the foregoing, in JP 2008-210363 A, there is disclosed a technology for identifying individual behaviors relating to indices for an organization by statistical analysis.